


Surprises all around

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha tanaka, asanoya is mentioned too, mpreg mention, omega ennoshita, saeko/akiteru is mention, tsukishima is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ennoshita's birthday and Tanaka will make sure that it's the best day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises all around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This birthday fic is like super late, but I wanted to finish it since I've fallen so hard into EnnoTana especially in the a/b/o verse and wanted to write more about it. I read the chapters with Ennoshita and I'm sorry I slept on him for so long and now I love this boy so much more. I just do and seeing him with Tanaka then putting them together just made me so happy! I know I mentioned it, but Kenji is Asanoya's son. I see him as having Asashi's eyes with Noya's smile. Oh yeah and in the section with Saeko I put Ryu instead of Tanaka since he's talking to his sister and I thought it would be a good idea. That's why there's a switch when he's talking to Saeko. 
> 
> Oh and I changed my name on tumblr it's sugasosweet07 now. Where I squee and blog about my loves. ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Tanaka made sure that Ennoshita was still asleep before he slipped out of bed. He hated to sneak out again, but it was Ennoshita’s birthday. He wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Tanaka sat on the edge of the bed as his eyes moved down to his stomach. He smiled at the thought of a new addition to their family in a few months.

When Ennoshita told him the news Tanaka couldn’t be happier. He was so happy that Ennoshita was in his life. He stayed the calming force whenever he needed it, still able to kick his butt into gear when he needed it, and seeing him with Akiko always made his heart melt. Tanaka loved seeing Ennoshita when he woke up in the morning and before he fell asleep at night. Ennoshita always made his day the best. He wanted to make sure that his birthday was the best too.

Tanaka pressed a soft kiss against his cheek before he got up and threw on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He gave him a fond smile and tip toed out the room. Tanaka thought about what he could make on his way to the kitchen. He was an okay cook, not as good as Noya, Asahi, or Ennoshita, but he was good enough. Then again if he cooked something Ennoshita would pick up on it and he wouldn’t be able to surprise him. Ennoshita’s sense of smell was stronger when he was pregnant. He would pick up on any other scent with ease.

Tanaka scratched his head. It would be healthier to make a meal at home. However, today was Ennoshita’s birthday and he wanted to spoil him. Tanaka knew he was still tired after Christmas between Akiko and Noya’s son Kenji. Not to mention there was his gift, which happened to be a film editing program Ennoshita had been eyeing for a while. His movies grew better with time. He even had a following online now. He was so talented another thing Tanaka loved about him.

Tanaka rubbed his chin when he decided to go to the bakery in the shopping center to pick up a few things for Ennoshita. He knew that would be a good way to surprise him for his birthday. He walked back upstairs to make sure that Ennoshita was still sleeping and to grab his phone when he heard a quiet “Papa?” when he stopped in front of his door.

Tanaka turned around to see Akiko rubbing her eyes with her doll in her hand. He walked over and scooped her up in his arms. She had Ennoshita’s eyes, but his smile and energy. Something that always made Tanaka tear up when he saw her running around. However, she was still sleepy and didn’t have her normal energy as she looked up at Tanaka.

“Hey sweetie. Can’t sleep?” Tanaka asked.

Akiko shook her head. “I’m not sleepy.” She yawned and took in his clothes. “Where you going?”

“I’m going out to surprise daddy. It’s his birthday today.”

Akiko brightened and bounced in his arms. “Birthday! Birthday! It’s daddy’s birthday!”

Tanaka grinned as he nodded and led her away from their bedroom door. “Yep it sure is! I’m going to get something sweet for daddy for breakfast. Can you promise not to tell? It’s a super important that you keep this a secret, okay?”

Akiko nodded as she held up her doll. “We’ll do it!”

Tanaka kissed her cheek then the doll’s cheek. “That’s my girl! Alright I’m gonna put you in our room alright? I’ll be back in a bit and remember if dad wakes up tell him he has a surprise waiting for him.”

Akiko nodded with a serious look on her face. “I will.”

Tanaka kissed her forehead as he walked over to their bedroom. He could tell by Ennoshita’s breathing that he was still sleeping. He eased over to their bed and placed Akiko on his side. He grabbed his phone and pressed his fingers to his lips on his way out. Akiko did the same as she waved to him and laid down with her doll in her arms.

Tanaka took a quick picture before he cracked the door and walked down the stairs. He knew the bakery would be open by now which would give him enough time to get Ennoshita’s food then come back for breakfast.

Tanaka couldn’t wait.

*~*~*

“Hey Ryu! I’m surprised to see you here so early. Isn’t it Ennoshita’s birthday today?” Saeko greeted when Tanaka walked in her shop.

“Yeah, but I wanted to surprise him for breakfast. I’m here to grab some orange juice. That’s good right?” Ryu said as he walked over to the juice aisle.

“If his stomach isn’t rejecting it then yeah it is. Did it bother him before?” Saeko asked as she fell in step with him.

“Not last time, but each time is different right? I mean I know he would want coffee, but I’m sure he’s not supposed to have caffeine right? Or can he? Orange juice would be much better I’m sure.” Ryu mumbled as he looked through the brands.

Saeko laughed as she shook her head. “Ryu, you’re not going to do that again are you?”

“Do what?”

“Do the thing where you freak out and get really protective of Ennoshita despite having Akiko.”

Ryu huffed. “I wasn’t _that_ bad when he carried Akiko.”

Saeko scoffed. “Yeah water isn’t wet.”

Ryu waved her away. “ _Anyway_ , I’m gonna get this and some apples. I have to pop by the bakery then make it back home before he wakes up.”

“I’m surprised he’s not up already. Doesn’t he wake up a bit early?” Saeko said as she took the orange juice and grabbed some apples on her way to the counter.

“Yeah, but Christmas with Kenji always tires him out.” Ryu said.

Saeko giggled. “That little boy has as much energy as Noya. Christmas was fun, but I’m still feeling it too. Oh are you coming over for dinner at my place this Sunday?”

Ryu nodded. “Yep, we’ll be there.”

“Awesome I’ll tell Akiteru today. Oh and I wanted to say good job on keeping the gift competition to a minimum this year. I worried you and Kei were going to go overboard like last year.”

Ryu smirked. “Not my fault my nephew likes the same things I do.”

“I take it that’s the same for Akiko’s new found love for dinosaurs.” Saeko grinned as Ryu grumbled. “I wouldn’t mind if Tsukishima didn’t look so _happy_ all the time.”

Saeko laughed. “I will always find this hilarious. There you go, you’re all set. Tell Ennoshita happy birthday for me.”

“Thanks. I will! See you later!”

“See you!”

Ryu grinned over his shoulder on his way out the store. His next stop was the bakery and to the card shop.

There was a part two to his surprise that he hoped Ennoshita would love.

*~*~*

Ennoshita stirred as he opened his eyes. He hoped to be able to snuggle with Tanaka for a bit, but he wasn’t there. He frowned as he started to wonder where he could be again when he saw someone else in his spot that he loved. Akiko played with her doll when she turned her bright smile to him.

“Hi daddy!”

Ennoshita smiled as he sat up and gathered Akiko in his arms. “Good morning sweetie.”

“Birthday! It’s your birthday daddy!” Akiko exclaimed happily as she bounced in his lap.

Ennoshita chuckled. “Yes it is. Thank you sweetie. Do you know where your papa is?”

Akiko placed a finger against her lips. “We can’t tell you. We promised!” She held up her doll and pressed her finger against her lips too.

“Oh you did, did you? Well, you’re being very good by keeping your promise. Should we wait for your papa or get some breakfast now?”

“Wait for Papa!”

“Alright I hope papa won’t take too long. I’m getting hungry.” Ennoshita said as he rubbed his stomach. Akiko noticed and placed her hand on his stomach. “Baby?”

Ennoshita nodded. “That’s right the baby is hungry too.”

“Papa will be back baby!” Akiko told his stomach making Ennoshita laugh and rub her hair. He opened his mouth to answer when he heard, “That’s right! He will be!” Tanaka grinned as he pushed the door open with the tray in his hands.

“Well you were right papa is back after all.” Ennoshita teased as Akiko nodded. “See daddy! Hi Papa! I didn’t tell him at all.”

Tanaka grinned as he walked over to their bed. “I knew you would keep it a secret. That’s my girl!”

Akiko beamed and happily hugged her doll to her chest. Ennoshita nodded and kissed the top of her head. “She was very good at keeping it quiet too. I’m curious what did you get me?”

“Well I tried to find something that would be good for you and the baby when I remembered it’s your birthday, so I got a bit of everything. I got some cinnamon rolls, apple slices, orange juice, toast, rice, eggs and some sausage too. I have some bread downstairs if you want to make French toast and I-umpf!” Tanaka mumbled when Ennoshita kissed him. He pulled back with a smile and rubbed his cheek. “I think this will be enough for the three of us. Thank you so much Ryu.”

Tanaka beamed as he settled the tray in Ennoshita’s lap while Akiko reached over for an apple slices. “You’re welcome! Oh yeah before I join you I have something else for you.” He walked out the room as Ennoshita watched curiously and Akiko happily ate her apple slice. Tanaka returned with a gift bag and handed it to Ennoshita. “Happy Birthday!”

“Happy Birthday daddy!” Akiko said happily.

Ennoshita looked at his family and rubbed the corner of his eye. He was touched at how Ryu would always go all out on his birthday. He always made sure that he felt special during a time when everyone would be coming down from their holiday high. Then when their family expanded Akiko added to the celebration. In a few months there would be a new addition to join their celebration and Ennoshita couldn’t be happier.

Ennoshita moved the paper aside and pulled out the film editing program along with the card. It was silly card where a dog told him happy birthday, but he loved it all the same. He chuckled at Ryu and Akiko’s signatures before he closed it. Ennoshita leaned over and kissed Tanaka’s cheek then leaned down to kiss Akiko’s. “Thank you, I love it.”

Akiko happily reached for another apple slice before she saw her food on the tray. She squealed happily and reached for her bowl while Ennoshita reached over for a cinnamon roll.

“This is all very nice, but I have a feeling there’s something more.” Ennoshita said between bites.

Tanaka nodded as he grabbed a plate and scooped some eggs and sausage on it. “There is. Yesterday Yuu and Asahi offered to keep Akiko for the night. She’s going to have a sleepover with Kenji which will leave us the house for tonight. Aren’t you excited about seeing Kenji sweetie?”

Akiko nodded. “Yep! Kenji!”

Tanaka laughed as he turned back to Ennoshita. “So we can go out for your birthday. How’s that?”

Ennoshita blinked in surprise as he calmly placed the tray aside. He gently took Tanaka’s plate out of his hand and placed it on the tray. Tanaka watched him and wasn’t prepared for Ennoshita wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug that sent them tumbling on the bed. Akiko laughed as she placed her bowl on the tray and joined the pile. Ennoshita leaned back and placed kisses along his cheek. “Thank you, thank you so much! I can’t believe…Ryu!” He leaned up and laughed at the surprise on his face. “Thank you.”

Akiko followed Ennoshita and kissed Tanaka’s cheek. Tanaka laughed as he pulled Akiko close and leaned up to peck Ennoshita’s lips. Ennoshita laughed and leaned over to kiss Akiko’s forehead then turned to kiss Tanaka again. The day started out so well with breakfast with his family along with an amazing gift, seriously that gift was wonderful, that he looked forward to the rest of the day and night.

Ennoshita couldn’t have asked for a better way to celebrate his birthday.

He couldn’t have asked for a better mate either.


End file.
